Can I Borrow?
by Skeleton.Dreams
Summary: Prompt "I have a vacuum and you always come over to use it since you're always breaking things". AcexOC


"Hi its me again..."

You let out a sigh, recognizing the voice right away before opening your door to see your flat neighbor grinning awkwardly at you with one hand rubbing the back of his head and the other waving.

"Luffy dropped something again."

You said instead of asked, knowing he will say yes since he's been coming over for either your broom or vacuum to clean up a mess in his place. He gave a nod and look at the ground defeated, he's been doing it for the past three weeks.

"You know you've been in this building longer then me how did you ever survive?"

you asked, letting him in and setting out to go get your vacuum as ace walked into your living room and sat down, petting your cat who has grown use to him and sat on the armchair for petting.

"I asked myself the same thing."

He yelled out with a grin and looked down the hallway waiting to see your familiar figure. He sits up and grins at you when he sees you walking closer with your tiny vacuum in your hands.

"Like usual I'll grab it after work tomorrow."

you said with a tilt of the head and Ace nodded eagerly, grabbing your open hand and shaking it quickly.

"Thanks Logan your the best...Hey umm, if..."

You looked at Ace with confusion when he began sputtering and his face was getting redder. He's been doing that for the last week, talking with jumbled words before storming out.

"Don't worry Ace, you can borrow my vacuum anytime so don't feel bad."

You say and Ace looks at you before sighing and shaking his head.

"Thanks Logan, I'll see you tomorrow.."

You got even more confused when Ace walked out awkwardly, it looked like he was pouting too. Feeling something soft on your leg you looked down to see your fat cat seeking more attention and you let out a sigh and picked the kitten up.

"What do you think pete, do you know why Ace is acting weird?

"Meow."

"...right."

~(Tomorrow)~

"Hey Ace you in there?"

you called out knocking on your neighbor's door, waiting for a response you sighed and crossed your arms. He knew I was coming over, did he have somewhere to go? You shake your head before knocking again. 

"I'll come back later, since your not home and I'm just talking to myself know."

You called muttered the last part before walking to your place only to stop when the door opened. There stood a lanky kid who was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Logan!"

You raised an eyebrow upon see Luffy before giving a wave.

"Hey Luffy, is your brother home?"

He shook his had before grabbing you and pulling you in to the flat and quickly closing the door.

"Nah, he had to go see his boss about something but he told me to answer the door if it was you."

He said before going back to the kitchen and returned to eating what use to be a large turkey. You let out a awkward laugh before looking around, it was messy with plastic plates and cans all over the coffee table and clothes strewn about the furniture.

"I need my vacuum."

You asked turning to Luffy who was watching you while chewing on a bone and he grinned again before pointing into the hallway.

"It's in Ace's room, down the hallway its the only one with the door closed."

He said and you gave a nod, it felt weird to just go into another person's room but you did get permission to go in, even if it was ace's brother. You walked to see that it was actually clean, more cleaner then you thought Ace could do.

There was clothes strewn about but it was relatively clean and seeing no food in sight you knew that at least Ace didn't have any ants in his room. You began looking around before seeing the vacuum fitting nicely in his closet...right next to another vacuum.

"What the..."

you were stopped midway when you heard a door opening before closing.

"Ace your home! Logan came and got her vacuum."

"What!? She was here, why didn't you text me?"

"Why, were you going to try to ask her out again?"

You heard Ace stammering while a blush formed on your cheeks, was ace trying to ask you out? Was that why he was being weird?

"Look you don't get it, you just don't ask girls like Logan, you have to be smooth and cool when you do it."

He said and you heard Luffy laugh as you peek through the door to watch the two brothers.

"Is that why you run back home all red, cuz' your not."

Luffy said before he was put in a headlock with his brother glaring at him.

"You've never asked a girl out so you don't know!"

he hissed rubbing his fist into his brother's head while Luffy tried to get away as he groaned in pain.

"Well go ask Logan then, she's in your room right now!"

he yelled and both you and Ace froze, dammit Luffy! You watched Ace look up to his door as you quickly moved away and ran to his closet to grab your vacuum and when you turned you saw Ace standing in the doorway, watching you.

"Oh...hey Ace."

You muttered with a grin, trying to hide the blush on your face as Ace's face grew red as well.

"Hey Logan..."

"So I guess you bought a vacuum!"

you said trying to not make this awkward as Ace rubbed the back of his head, looking away with his face getting redder.

"No..I uhh, I've had it for a while now."

He mumbled and you looked away too, he already knew that you listened in on his and Luffy's conversation, boy could this get anymore awkward...

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?"

You gave an awkward laugh as you looked back at ace, squeezing the vacuum closer before walking closer to him.

"If your not busy, do you...want to go get some coffee?"

A minute passed by...

"He'll say yes, he's just not cool enough to say it, Shishishishishi."

A tick formed on Ace's face as he raised a finger at you.

"Just a minute Logan."

he said before running out of his room and jumping at his brother who let out a scream as a loud thud and a crash was heard and you ran out to see both Ace and Luffy wrestling on the ground with broken glass everywhere.

"Hey careful you too."

You yelled running to them and grabbed onto Ace to pull him up. Ace realized that your chest was against your back and his face grew redder as his brother pointed and laughed at him. You let go and Ace turned to you and gave you an awkward smile.

"So when do you want to get that coffee?"

You couldn't help but laugh as Luffy got up and started brushing himself off.

"Looks like we need your vacuum again Logan."

Luffy said with a grin and the tick on Ace's forehead grew as he turned to look at his brother.

"Luffy."

He warned and you grinned at the two of them, well at least you can tell people that a vacuum got you a boyfriend.


End file.
